emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1886 (14th July 1994)
Plot Elsa watches as Nick takes Alice to nursery, ducking down in her new hire car out of sight as he passes by. Interior designers arrive at Home Farm to carry out Kim's new look for the place. Elsa calls at Victoria Cottage to pick up Michael's things, apologising to Eric for her words outside the courtroom yesterday. Lynn invites Kathy out for a drink later that night. Bernard calls round to see Chris and is improved to see he is much more relaxed. Sarah is still concerned about Victoria and thinks she seems weaker. Jack informs Seth of Frank and Kim's plans for a dry ski slope. He agrees they need to stop them. Elsa picks Alice up from nursery. Sarah panics and calls Bernard when she notices Victoria having difficulty breathing. Biff and Luke begin playing practical jokes on some of the villagers to further drive the rumour that the Beast of Beckindale has returned. Elsa picks up a spare set of keys for the Home Farm flat from Frank and gets Alice changed ready to take her to the swings. She then puts her in her car and tells Alice they're off to see Michael. Bernard examines Victoria and sends Jack and Sarah with her to hospital. Nick panics when he arrives to pick up Alice from nursery and discovers Elsa has already collected her. Frank calls to see if Kathy and Chris have changed their mind about moving into the bungalow. Chris apologises to Frank but insists they're staying at Mill Cottage. Vic questions Viv on what really happened at Home Farm with Reg and she relays her story about Shirley sleeping with him. She feels guilty for judging Shirley without really knowing her. Kim mentions to Angharad that she's been toying with the idea of setting up an outward bound activities course and wonders if Biff would be interested. Frank tells Lynn he needs the cabin she's staying in as they're having to turn people away. She gives Frank a piece of her mind. Nick realises Elsa's ran off with Alice when he returns to the nursery flat and finds all her clothes gone. Frank begins calling the airports but they refuse to give him any information. He tells Nick to call the police. Lynn confides in Kathy about Sven asking her to go to Australia with him. She encourages her to go for it. Eric goes to the airport to see if he can catch Elsa. Viv feels guilty when she hears that Alan is in the backroom of The Woolpack still drowning his sorrows over Shirley. Sarah and Jack are told Victoria has pneumonia. Nick's solicitor has applied to the district judge for a court order to stop Elsa from taking Alice out of the country but he realises Elsa could have taken her anywhere by the time it comes through. Eric arrives back from the airport and breaks the news he was unable to find Elsa. Nick fears she has already left the country. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Madeleine Howard *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Barker - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys (uncredited) *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Unknown roads *Unknown nursery *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room, grounds and nursery flat *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse interior *Heritage Farm *Joe Sugden's cottage - Interior *Hawkins Cottage - Interior and garden *The Woolpack - Public bar Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes